Laser scanning confocal microscopy (LSM) is a powerful and facile fluorescence based research methodology that allows simultaneous investigations of dynamic and spatiotemporal changes in cellular and subcellular structure, and distribution of functionally important macromolecules within cells and tissues, that were not previously possible by either conventional fluorescence microscopy or electron microscopy. LSM has already become an essential tool for anatomical, biophysical, genetic, pharmacological, physiological and molecular studies at the cellular, tissue, organ and whole organism levels, and applications of LSM have begun to revolutionize our knowledge of biological processes at all structural and functional levels. The application of LSM for biomedical research has an enormous potential to impact our understanding of disease-related processes at multiple levels, and as such may directly benefit the health and welfare of countless individuals. As a world-renowned hospital and research institution conducting forefront NIH-funded biomedical research emphasizing enhanced patient care and treatment, the Cedars-Sinai Research Institute is in a unique position to realize such potential through acquisition of LSM technology. A complementary assembly of biomedical scientists at the Institute has appreciated the need for this powerful technology, and has coalesced to submit this NCRR Shared Instrumentation Grant Application seeking 400,000 dollars to establish and maintain a state-of-the art Confocal Microscopy Central Core Facility. Together with a significant and long term commitment expressed by Cedars-Sinai Medical Center (CSMC), the requested funds will be used to purchase a Zeiss LSM 510 Basic System for the Confocal Microscopy Core. Over the five years of the grant, acquisition of additional accessories for this instrument and technical personnel are planned. An Internal Advisory Committee has already been created with experience and expertise in confocal microscopy, fluorescence and transgenic DNA technology, data transmission to remote workstations and digital image processing, and administrative matters. A thoughtful financial and operational plan for the Core facility has been drawn based on successful management of similar Confocal Core Facilities at other institutions in the country. As has been appreciated by a group of CSMC scientists over the past five years, many important health- related research issues can be most appropriately redressed through application of LSM, although direct access to such instrumentation has not been directly possible at this institution. The scientific community at CSMC has now evolved to include a critical number of researchers with appreciation of the express need for direct access to LSM technology, as well as individuals with extensive expertise in LSM applications, operation and management.